Sailor Moon The Halls
by Tashasaurous
Summary: "Set within the SM Continuum Universe": After the events of "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest", Serena and the Sailor Team celebrate their first Christmas in the Fairy Tale World...problem is, Shrek has no idea how it's done, and Serena tries to make things perfect. Too bad it's not that simple. Two-Shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: After reading the "'Tis the Season" chapter of FFVII fanfic author Desha's story "Taking Care of Reno Remastered" story, I've decided to write and post my first Sailor Moon Christmas Special story set after "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest" story as seen in my "Sailor Moon Continuum" story, and shortly before the events of "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure" story, again, within the Continuum.**

 **This is based on one of my favorite Christmas specials, "Shrek the Halls".**

 **I own no rights to Sailor Moon, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura or Pokemon. The only thing I do own, though, is Lusie(Chibiusi)/Future Mini Moon, who is my OC character and is Sailor Mini Moon's future daughter.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE.

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Presents...  
A Sailor Moon, Shrek, Cardcaptors and Pokemon Crossover special...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON THE HALLS.**_

 _Summer: 158 days left until the third Christmas of the Legendary Long Year-1998._

It was a nice and beautiful sunny day in the Kingdom of Duloc. In fact, it was so perfect, that for once the Sailor Team can actually enjoy themselves. It's been months since the incident with Prince Charming in Far Far Away, the incident with Rothbart, and at last two months since the birth of Shrek and Fiona's three triplet children-two little boys, one named Farkle, and the other named Fergus, and their sweet little girl, Felica, things have been quiet for our heroes. Now back in Duloc for a much needed break, before Serena's journey to the Johto region back on Earth which will be no later than very early after New Year's Day next year, everyone was looking forward for several months of nothing but relaxation.

In fact, even the usual contents with busy royalty life of Duloc wasn't much of an issue, so even Serena and Darien can take a break. Darien was reading a book while sitting on the bench, enjoying the sun, and Serena herself, the leader of the Sailor Team, current second ruler of Duloc, and future Queen, but still considering herself a normal citizen, was polishing her five Pokeballs containing her Pokemon currently with her, while the rest of her Pokemon were with Ash's Pokemon back in Pallet Town. She already double-checked her Moon Cards, and polished her Super Heart Compact Locket with the Silver Crystal.

"There. Sparklily and perfect." Serena said to herself as she sets down the last Pokeball containing her Bulbasaur down with the rest of her Pokeballs containing her Pikachu, Haunter, Squirtle, and Charizard. She then stretched her arms up, saying to herself, "Beautiful day."

Suddenly...

" _~He sees you when you're sleepin', He knows when you're awake!~_ " Donkey appeared in front of Serena out of nowhere and sang...a christmas carol?

Startled at her friend's sudden appearence, Serena blinked, dumbfounded, "Donkey, what're you doing here? And why are you singing one of my favorite Christmas songs? Christmas isn't until December, and this is probably the third Christmas this year, considering it's the legendary long year."

"That's the thing, Serena!" Donkey said, in full Christmas spirits already. "I've already visited Shrek and told him to be good for Santa Claus! You know, there's only 159 days left until Christmas! So you'd better be good!"

Seeing how this was weird for someone to be excited over Christmas at this time of year, Serena muttered, "Uh, right. But Donkey, I've celebrated Christmas in America months ago during summer vacation. It's too early to think about it again right now. Besides, it's the Legendary Long Year."

* * *

 _Autumn: 83_ _days left until the third Christmas of the Legendary Long Year-1998._

Since the days were starting to get a bit colder, everyone was starting to cut up wood for wood fires to keep warm. Today Serena was visiting Shrek at the Swamp while the latter placed a log of wood onto a stump and was about to cut it in half with an axe as Serena was holding another log for more, when...

" _~Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!~_ "

"AHHHH!" Serena and Shrek both screamed out in fright as Donkey appeared out of nowhere and sang another christmas song. During the screams, Serena flinged the log behind her and it nearly a bird's nest up in the tree, while the mother bird squrked and screamed at the close call, before yelling out at the human in bird langauge, and Shrek flinged the axe behind him, where it landed and got stuck in the "Get Out" Ogre sign.

"DONKEY!" Serena and Shrek yelled, scolding their friend who wasn't dampered by their yell.

In fact, he was still in Christmas Spirits.

"There's only 83 days left for christmas," Donkey reminded...again, "Now you both go get your green and princess butts into gear, and go get yourselves some Marshmellows; because everybody knows, without marshmellows, and sweet tomatos, you're nothin'!"

Both of them groaned, and Serena told the donkey, "Good grief! It's STILL way too early to talk about this!"

"And I don't care about any of this nonsense." Shrek added.

"Now shoo!" Serena and Shrek both ordered.

Donkey walked away, saying, "Okay, okay, but don't say I told you so."

* * *

 _Winter: 2_ _days left until the third Christmas of the Legendary Long Year-1998._

Serena, Darien, Rini and Lusie were visiting the Shrek household, and while Serena decided to go outside for a little snowman making in the middle of early night, Shrek came out with a shovel to move some snow away from the door to avoid in getting snowed in. Just as he just began...

"~ _Dashing through the snow,~_ " Donkey popped out of the snow, startling Serena and Shrek who both then groaned. Donkey then jumped out, excitedly saying, "Oh man, it's finally here! Tormorrow it's Christmas Eve!"

"Yes, I know tomorrow it's Christmas Eve, and before you ask, yes, Darien, Rini, Lusie and I, and everyone at the castle got out decorations up, the Christmas Presents, and even opened up a Christmas Charity for everyone in Duloc and for those who need help the most." Serena signed, rubbing her temples, hoping that her saying this truthfully would get Donkey to shut up.

Too bad she forgot one simple thing; Shrek.

"So you got everything ready like Serena?" Donkey asked to the Ogre.

"No." Shrek replied.

In disbelief, Donkey asked Shrek about the tree, the presents, the pudding, ect, and each answer was a no, until finally, the ogre told him, "Donkey! Will you get it in your thick head? No one here gives a hoot about Christmas!" which even Serena blinked in surprise, and in shock.

In fact, her dismay grew as Fiona, Darien, and the children, two from two different futures, and three new generation of the year all came out, smiling at the snow falling.

"It's snowing!" Rini cried out happily.

"Yay! I love the snow!" Lusie cheered, laughing and twirling around, happily dancing around.

"Awesome, a white christmas." Darien thought, smiling.

Fiona agreed, holding all three of her and Shrek's babies in her arms, saying, "And it's our first one together as a family. Isn't this exciting!?" in a good christmas mood, and who can blame her? Most of her life was spend locked up, so she pretty spend her christmas either locked up in Far Far Away or up in the Tower before Shrek and Sailor Moon rescued her.

"Uh, oh yeah! How about that?" Shrek replied, though this was an act. He obviously never celebrated Christmas before, and, seeing how everyone else did, how was he supposed to know? But he didn't reveal this, as he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Um, Princess?" Donkey began to Fiona, "I think there's something Shrek needs to-Mmph!" he was then cut off by Serena who, realising that Shrek never celebrated a family christmas, and that she totally forgot about Shrek's family(except for the kids and Fiona), covered his mouth with her hands to shut him up.

"Donkey! You know better than to ruin Shrek's surprise for her!" Serena "scolded" at him, and Shrek was mentally thankful for Serena's support.

"Surprise? Oh, I love surprises! You're the best, Shrek." Fiona said, warmed up, and gently kissed her husband on the nose, before she lead everyone else inside the house, saying happily, "C'mon, let's get some cookies!" to which Rini and Lusie happily joined in, and Darien stayed behind a little.

"Aren't you coming, Serena?" Darien asked.

Serena, sweatdropping, replied with a fake laugh, "Oh, no, you go ahead, hun'. There's still one last minute special surprise I've gotta do, to help Shrek with his surprise for Fiona."

Blinking in confusion, Darien shrugged and he said, "Okay. Just be careful." and entered the house, closing the door behind him as Serena, Shrek and Donkey continued their fake smiles. But as soon as the door closed, their smiles dropped into a 'Uh-oh' expressions.

"Okay, you're both dead, you know that, right?" Donkey cautioned.

"Um, hold that thought." Shrek said, "I'll be right back."

"Uh, you know what, Shrek?" Serena added, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Together, Serena and Shrek made a mad dash towards the nearest book store, as the one in Duloc had closed two hours ago, and made an epic and perilous journey, running down the path near the pine forest, climbing up dangerous rock mountains, running over the bridge, carefully walking on the log bridge over the gap of 1,000 drop, and faced the bliztering cold blizzards in the mountains until finally...

 _ **Ding, Ding, Ding**_.

Serena and Shrek both sighed in relief as they walked into the door of the book store, the lights was still own, the sign door was still open, as they had raced as fast as they could to Far Far Away.

"*Phew* Thank goodness. You're still open." Serena thanked the book clerk, who was a young girl, roughly about twenty years old and newish to her job.

"Uh, no, no, uh, we're closing now." The Lady Clerk replied, apologetically, attempting to politely push the two out, saying, "Merry Christmas."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shrek said, pushing himself and Serena back in, going in a half-panic attack, as he checked out other books, "I need your help!"

Serena, who was looking for a "How to make Christmas" guide book or something along the lines, as she told the clerk, "I need help too! See, my friend here never celebrated a family christmas before, and I have no idea how to teach him to do that! Don't you have a "How to" books on Christmas or something?"

Seeing how the two needed help, the Lady clerk smiled happily, grabbing hold of Shrek's arm, saying, "Why didn't you say so? That's super!" pulling him up to the counter, with Serena following. "I know all about Christmas, and I've just got the book for you!"

She then pulled out a thick book and placed it onto the counter where it made a loud 'thump!', and read out it's title, "Christmas For Village Idiots." and she went through the steps with a incredious Shrek, and a dumbfounded Serena who thought, ' _Too bad Earth doesn't have a '_ Christmas for Dummies _'_ _book._ ' in her mind. Then again, the instructions were at least easy for her, and Serena was the klutz of the Sailor Team!

"Step one: decorate the house," the clerk went through the steps with the two, flipping the pages as she went, "Step two: stockings by the firewood. Step three: the Christmas feast! Mmmm!" and when she flipped to step four...

"What's that?" Shrek asked, seeing the Christmas tree, in confusion.

"Step four: Put up the Christmas Tree!"

"The three goes inside the house?" Shrek asked, in disbelief.

Serena and the Clerk just stared at him in an awkward pause. How little did Shrek actually knew about Christmas?

"Anyway," the clerk continued, ignoring the question, "Step five: the telling of the christmas story." and she babbled on how step works; family standing by the fire, telling the christmas story, ect. She closed the book and gave it to Shrek and Serena for free.

"Are you sure the book can...?" Serena whispered to the clerk as they made their way out of the door.

"Look, long story short; It's all right here. No problem!" The lady clerk said, pushing the two costumers out, and hid behind the door, asking, "I mean, how hard can it be?"

Her reason to hide behind Serena and Shrek was a good reason, because as soon as the two stepped out, several other people came racing all over the streets, all having panic attacks. One woman came over to the two, exclaiming in panic, "I didn't get the Eggnog!" before racing away. It was kind of a panic late costumer crisis, as people tried to get to other stores, but were too late as the stores closed up for the holidays. The people were babbling about the last minute things, such as an action figure for their son, and were running around like headless chickens.

"Marshmellows! Marshmellows!" One man cried out in dismay, "Sweet tomatos! I'm nothing without marshmellows!"

Serena and Shrek both had their eyes widened in dumbfounded disbelief at the scene happening before them. When Donkey once said people without marshmellows and sweet tomatos are nothing and everybody knew this, he wasn't kidding.

"Buh-bye!" The lady clerk behind them said, while flipping the sign from open to closed, and closed the door, having coped with this mini-crisis since she got her job, and wasn't surprised. "Have a super christmas!" she said at last, and Shrek sighed with a groan.

Serena groaned in her throat in dismay, as she thought to herself in her mind, ' _Weird Christmas panic attacks._ ' forming a large sweatdrop on her head, her right eye slightly twitching.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same streets, Team Rocket, who were going to celebrate their own christmas, came out of three different stores for the last minute christmas shopping, with their arms full of items in paper bags.

"Sheesh, even christmas shoppers on Earth aren't as crazy as these guys." Meowth thought to himself, with a quirked eyebrow as he came out of the store he was just in. People in the Fairy-Tale world was just as crazy and as late as people on Earth. He didn't even dare to think about the Christmas situations in the Pokemon World, or in the other worlds of the Kingdom Hearts universe.

He figured that Sora, Riku and Kairi's home world was very simple. King Mickey's, Donald and Goofy's world, however...he was too scared to think about that as well. Besides, the last he remembered seeing just Sora, Donald and Goofy was before Serena's Orange Island adventures, and King Mickey defeated him, Jessie and James back in Pallet Town after the Orange Islands. Riku, he had no idea. Kairi was still in Destiny Islands after Ansem's defeat by the hands of Sailor Moon and Sora.

"How could anyone not get these important things before Christmas Eve? This is unbelievable!" James thought to himself as he walked out the store he was just in, stunned at the stupidy of the Fairy-Tale world's humanity. Even Pokemon could do better than these guys.

"What's with all this ' _Without Marshmellows and Sweet Tomatos I'm nothing_ ' nonsense? That's not my idea of celebrating Christmas." Jessie thought to herself as she walked out of the store she was just in. Even in her early childhood, she's never seen or heard of anything like this, and she grew up in a small poor village before leaving to find a career and ended up joining Team Rocket instead, up until the Shadow Soul incident in America where she, James and Meowth first met Serena/Sailor Moon.

The three of them met in the middle, and stared at each other in confusion, all asking in unison, "You done already?"

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect said, as he came out of his pokeball again.

Suddenly, before any of them could continue on, they heard a rumbling noise, coming from the streets further up, and turned to the same direction, and many villagers cam racing down in a stampede, heading straight towards them!

Hysterically and comically screaming in panic, Team Rocket took off in the opposite direction, heading out of town, with Meowth exclaiming to his companions, "Run for it! It's a stampede of crazy Christmas Shoppers!"

This is turning out to be an eventfall christmas indeed, and it wasn't even Christmas Eve just yet.

* * *

Very early next morning, back in the Swamp, Fiona was sleeping soundly, as were her children, for Darien, Rini and Lusie returned to the Castle in Duloc, and Serena was probably back as well, while Shrek must've been up all night...when a thump from the roof startled her awake. Seeing nothing wrong, the former Princess sighed, and, not seeing Shrek in bed, left the room, realising the noise was coming from the roof outside.

"Honey, is that you?" Fiona called out to Shrek, while careful not to awaken the children. She then heard screams...and not just coming from Shrek but also...Serena? Opening the door to look outside, Fiona jumped slight as Shrek and Serena came falling, and where both tangled up in...trimmings from the roof, hanging upside down.

"Oh! Hi, Fi'!" Serena greeted, awkwardly, "You're up early...AH!" before she and Shrek both fell and landed on the ground.

"Are you both okay?" Fiona asked, a bit worriedly.

"I'm alright." Shrek replied, before a large christmas decoration hit his head, but he was okay.

Serena sat up, rubbing her bottom, "Never better."

"What are you...?" Fiona walked outside to take a look, and was quite surprised at the sight of the house, realization dawned, and she asked, "Are you decorating?"

"Uh, yeah!" Serena replied as she and Shrek both stood up, continuing, "It was his idea." pointing at him with a sweatdrop, not wanting to tell Fiona the truth just yet.

"Surprise?" Shrek said, hopefully.

"Yes!" Fiona said, smiling, happily. So this was the surprise her husband had planned, she figured. It was a nice surprise too, and she loved it.

Shrek then placed...a toliet seat with a red Christmas ribbon on it in place like a traditional Christmas wreath, while he said, "Well, since this is our first Christmas together as a family, so I just wanted to make sure it was..." he cringed as the toilet seat fell, before he finished, "Perfect." as he and Serena went to stand next to Fiona.

"And since I was around, I've decided to help Shrek out with the decorating." Serena added, nervously rubbing the back of her head, though all she felt on the back of head was her winter gloves. "It's not the best decorating, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"Guys, I think it's beautiful." Fiona told them.

"It's possible." Shrek shrugged.

"It's resonable." Serena added.

"It's horrible!" Donkey exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere again, looking at the decorations in disgust, startling his friends, much to Shrek and Serena's annoyances, and well, the decorating job wasn't the best, as Serena claimed. In fact, it was worse that than that; All of the decorations were piled up into a mess and cramped. Too much decorating statues more than anything else.

But at the moment, while Donkey was ranting on about the 'junk' and lecturing them how to put up ribbins, lights and ect, Serena cuts him off and she asked, "Donkey, what is it that you wanted today?"

"Oh come on, it's Christmas Eve!" Donkey said, for he had a belt on his back which hanged two sacks filled with Christmas cards, "And I've brought you guys a little something. And since you're here, Serena, I'll save you the trouble and give it to you instead of heading to the castle. Go ahead, take a couple each; I've brought plenty for everybody!"

Serena and Shrek both took a card each from the pouches, and blinked at the Cards were homemade; a christmas card with a picture of Donkey in a christmas hat and a Santa's beard in front of a fireplace, smiling, and the words, 'Merry Christmas' was written on it.

This brought a smile on Serena's face, and she said, "Aw, Donkey. That's so sweet. Thank you." for she loved the christmas cards. She took out another one to humor her friend and for she loved the cards.

Shrek on the other hand, while he somewhat liked the cards too, just simply said to his friend, "Well, thanks for stopping by for a _brief_ visit, but as you can see, there's a lot of work to do." picking up a box full of decorations, and walked off, with Serena following him.

Once Shrek and Serena where out of earsdrop, Donkey muttered to Fiona, "Just like Shrek, waiting 'til the last minute. But don't you worry, Princess, for one thing I know that's Christmas. Now, Serena needs break, so Shrek's gonna want my help, he's gonna want my advice, and it's definately gonna want..."

"Actually," Fiona politely interrupts, stoping Donkey from following Shrek and Serena, "I think what Shrek and Serena both really want is a nice...Family Christmas."

"Oooh, a Family Christmas." Donkey thought, and, being, well, a donkey, a wrong idea and misunderstanding filled his head. But then again, by family, he knew that family wasn't just for blood relations or relatives, but friends as well.

"Yeah," Fiona answered, "It's the first one with the kids."

"Don't you say another word, Princess. I know exactly what you mean." Donkey winked, "I've got lots to do now, so I'd better get movin'!" and skipped happily away.

Fiona smiled and waved, "Thank you, Donkey. And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Donkey replied back, as he went on his way, while singing at the same time.

While at the back, Serena and Shrek stood there, looking at the first step of the book they got yesterday.

"Donkey's right, it's Christmas Eve." Shrek whispered, "How am I gonna get this done in time?"

"We'll finish it just before Eight 'O' Clock tonight, Shrek. You'll see." Serena assured, before she and Shrek sensed Fiona coming, and hid the book away in Shrek's pockets.

Fiona smiled at them, saying, "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever, and we're going to do it together." mentally saying that she and the others will all pull together to decorate the rest of the house, pulling her husband and sister-in-law to get to work.

* * *

It didn't take long before the Orge family, Serena, Darien, Rini and Lusie who all joined in, to enter the woods to gather the 'Ogre' version of decorations, which seemed just as easy. With Serena and Shrek secretly following the book's steps, things were going smoothly. First they found red and white snakes which, with Fiona belching cold air and freezing them, they were bend to turn into snake versions of candy canes.

Next, with Lusie and Rini's help by placing decorative nets on frogs, the triplets blew them up into balloons to make...uh, whatever those other decorations bobbly things are. The group then found a good log to act as the Christmas Tree, with decorative tree ferns with fireflies on them to glow.

As Darien had brought a turkey from Earth(not a live one, but the ones that can be bought in the supermarket, mind you), with some gingerbread cookies shaped like Christmas trees and stars, with milk and such for himself, Serena, Rini and Lusie, Shrek and one of his babies found a nice large and big rat for their, Fiona and the other two babies dinner, all that was left was the christmas story.

* * *

Later that early evening, Serena, Darien and Shrek were just finishing up the decorations inside the house by placing their and everyone else's Christmas Stockings, or in Shrek's case, his, Fiona's, and the triplet's Christmas Underpants. But all in all, the Ogre family's way of decorating was surprisingly good, and Serena, Darien, Rini and Lusie liked it too.

"Everything looks so good!" Fiona said happily, "Oh, nice job, honey." she said to Shrek.

"Well, we all did it together." Serena shrugged. "Besides, it's nice to have a simple christmas for once. Last time was back on Earth a year ago. The second Christmas this year was at my uncle Stu's invention of Christmas Land and, well, most of us got snowed in. Long story short."

"And now, what would a perfect Christmas be without, a Christmas story." Shrek said, as he and Fiona placed their babies on the floor for them to listen their first christmas story. Rini and Lusie, who loved christmas stories, joined their cousins, while Serena and Darien joined Shrek and Fiona, all of them sitting close together as best as they could on Shrek's armchair.

Clearing his throat, (after memorizing the story from the book), Shrek began, " _It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring..._ " until...the sound of the door opening cuts him off, and he and everyone else looked up, as he asked, "What?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SHREK!" Donkey exclaimed happily as he bursted in, wearing a wreath around his neck.

"What!?" Serena exclaimed, shocked that Donkey came over.

Apparently not just him, but Donkey brought the whole gang too! Donkey's children; Coco, Peanut, Bananas, Debbie and Scarlet(I think?) Wolfy, the three pigs, Gingy, Pinocchio, the three blind mice, and the rest of the Sailor Team; Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sakura, Kero, Madision, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, and Casey, who all brought their own Christmas decorations and food, enough for everyone for apparentlyl a Christmas family party!

Despite Shrek and Serena's protests, the others joined in none the less, as all of their friends gave their Christmas greetings, and began to place their things in order to make the place more festive.

"Uh, what a nice surprise." Fiona thought, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll say." Darien thought, briefly having a Christmas tree accidenlty shoved in his face.

Puss, who was also invited, walked in, but just before took another step, he paused and froze, mentally horrified as he completely forgot about...the three little terrors who giggled at seeing their favorite 'kitty' and crawled over, ready to play with him. Rini, Lusie, Sakura, and Madision all giggled at the sight of Puss's dismay.

"I guess that babies are very happy to see you again, Puss." Sakura laughed, while she also felt sorry for the poor cat.

"You got that right." Madision agreed, while having her video camera, and began recording, adding, "But this is gonna be the best Christmas party ever! I think I'll call it, "The Sailor Team's Very First Christmas"!" causing Sakura to sweatdrop nervously and in embarrassment.

Kero floated over to Puss, and nudged him on the shoulder, saying, "Well, what are you waiting for? The kids are waiting."

Seeing how he wasn't going to get out of this, Puss took out his head, sighing in exasperation, "Okay..." slumping over in humilation and resigned to his fate, "I was holding the position."

Seconds later...Puss was shrieking(in cat langauge), trying to claw his way out on the floor, as he was hugged too tightly around the waist, pulled by his tail, and patted too hard on the head by the babies who were enjoying themselves. Forget humilation; this was torture!

"Okay! The table's all set, so feel free to attack any kind of meals you want!" Brock proclaimed as he and Lita pushed the table over, having his and Lita's christmas cooking on the table already. Brock and Lita had made many christmas traditional helpings, including an extra turkey, and they even made roast chicken with roast potatoes, roast lamb and pot-roast potatoes, with salad dishes, and for dessert, chocolate pudding with ice cream in a frozen container to prevent it from melting, cookies, and ect.

" _~We Wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas!~_ " Mina sang as she was wearing a Mrs. Claus dress and gloves with a santa's hat.

Donkey was the first to notice the Ogre version of the stockings and told him about this, calling it 'dirty laundry', while he smiled in approval as May, Raye and everyone else quickly placed their stockings as well. Serena cringed. Apparently they were all here to stay for the night.

"How can we warm up with this little bit of fire?" Donkey asked, noticing the fireplace and not the roast rat for the Ogres. He then called up through the chimminy, "Hey Baby, you there?"

Dragon, who was outside as she couldn't fit inside, blew a breath of fire down into the chimminy, and made the fireplace bigger to warm up the room, but to Shrek's dismay, burn't the rat so much that it practically turned into ash(eh, no pun intended) and disappeared into nothing! Well, so much for the Roast Rat.

As Pinocchio and Max were putting up their stocking, the former felt something smack onto his leg, and cried out, "Ow!" before realising that the blind mice, who didn't realise they were placing their stockings on his leg instead around the fireplace, he yelled at them, "Hey! Ow!"

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell out of the oven?" Gingy flirted with a Ginger-bread Christmas Angel which was lifeless, unlike him, but he couldn't help himself as he found her absolutely beautiful.

Serena and Shrek both continued to stand there, while a few things were breaking by accident by the others, but unfortunately, before they could say anything, Ash told them excitedly, "C'mon, everybody! Let's boogy! Music, please!"

And disco lights were turned on, and the entire room was filled with dancing by everyone who rocked with the song that was playing...except for Serena and Shrek who both backed away, until they made it outside and closed to door.

So much for a quiet family Christmas.

* * *

Back in Duloc, Team Rocket, who escaped from the mob yesterday, were sitting by the table in their quiet christmas celebration, with Jessie's and James' Pokemon joining them.

"Oh, one thing we did forget was the christmas dinner." Jessie moaned, and James sighed.

Meowth on the other hand, held up the ready made and cooked dinner on a tray, exclaiming happily, "You're in luck! Look what Meowth dragged in!" and placed the food on the tray; The roast Turkey, Roast Potatos, side spagetti with garlic bread, side dishes, and for dessert, gingerbread cookies and a chocolate cake decorated a little with a mistletoe. It was enough for ten people. Meowth took the fork and took the first bite after James cutted up the turkey and potatoes. "Now this is a good christmas."

Jessie then went next, then James said, "Much in ease! Me next!" and Meowth saw this as a competition, especially as the rest of the Pokemon, Seviper, Carnivine, Mime, Jr., and Wobbuffect all digged in, and soon Meowth joined in, all of them eating as quickly as they could before one over did the rest...

Until the dinner and desserts were all gone, and Team Rocket layed on the floor, happily resting on full stomachs, and moaned happily. "Now this is the best christmas we'd ever had." Jessie said, nearly falling asleep.

"Just have to wait until we open our presents tomorrow morning." James added.

"And since we helped out the Sailor Twerps more than once this year, we should be in Santa's Nice List." Meowth concluded.

To be Continued in the next Chapter...


	2. Chapter 2-The End

**Author's note: This is a two-shot story.**

 **This is based on one of my favorite Christmas specials, "Shrek the Halls".**

 **I own no rights to Sailor Moon, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura or Pokemon. The only thing I do own, though, is Lusie(Chibiusi)/Future Mini Moon, who is my OC character and is Sailor Mini Moon's future daughter.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO.

About ten minutes after the rest of the Sailor Team arrived, Serena and Shrek retreated to the outside toliet room, and while Serena hid behind it, Shrek hid inside it, both moping in disappointment and annoyance. Okay, granted, Serena and happy for to have her friends around, but for once, she would like a nice christmas were things that were bound to go wrong wouldn't go wrong at all. As for Shrek, this wasn't what he had planned in the first place. Why did Donkey had to go and bring EVERYONE here for Christmas?

Just then, Fiona came and knocked on the door. The reply she got was, "Occupied."

"It's me." Fiona said. While Serena came out of her hiding, Fiona called out to Shrek, before requesting, "Come back to the party, please?"

"Uh, sis'?" Serena interrupted nervously, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Fiona replied, while Shrek pushed open the door, and he looked more than a little displeased. "Okay, I know you're not a party person, but..."

"But what?" Shrek shrugged helplessly, "This is not the kind of christmas I had in mind."

"Not what I had in mind, either." Serena shrugged, before stating, "But they're our friends. Not their fault they didn't know about this."

"Oh come, they only mean well." Fiona pointed out, but then she and Serena turned as there was another crash, and they heard the others inside, and well...they were mentally hoping that their friends wouldn't trash the place.

"Hey, how many babies does Fiona have again?" Mina was asking.

"Mina, she has three babies." Lita reminded.

Seeing how things might get out of hand, Fiona told her husband and sister-in-law, "I'd better get back to the house." walking down to return inside.

"I'm surprised we have a house to go back to." Shrek muttered to himself, which Serena heard as she glanced at him a bit worriedly.

"Are you guys coming?" Fiona asked.

"We're coming." Serena replied, heading back as well, silently adding to herself, "Not that I'm looking forward to another Christmas ruined."

"Oh, I can hardly wait." Shrek muttered sarcastically, as he walked out, just in time for Pinocchio to come out some nowhere, the puppet-boy, who was waiting for his turn, saying behind Shrek, "Ah! Finally!" and shut the door behind him, while Shrek and Serena headed back inside, briefly stumbled by Dragon who was dancing to the music, with the other two Dronkeys with her, flying around.

Shaking their heads, Serena and Shrek stepped inside, and the others were goofing around now, some having conversations, some having fun and some(mainly Ash and Kero) were eating the food on the table.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" Gingy called up to Serena.

Serena, sighing, turned to face her cookie-friend, looking down and asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel very good." Gingy moaned...only to vomit a chocolate chip out, and he sighed in relief, saying, "I feel better now." running off. Serena stared at the chocolate chip vomit, amazed and a bit disgusted.

Serena blinked, mumbling, "Whoa, he _is_ full of sweets." just as Donkey walked up and he noticed the chocolate chip on the floor, and, to her awkwardness, he ate it, and find it delicious, before walking off. Then she noticed Darien, and then she also realised he was unexpectedly standing under the misletoe, and noticing Fiona calling out to Shrek under another misletoe, Serena, quickly finding herself in a romantic mood, went up to her husband, calling out in a sing-song voice, "Oh Darien."

Darien turned, just to see Serena standing there, eyes closed and lips gently plucking for a kiss. He blinked, before he looked up and was surprised to find where he was standing. Chuckling, he held her gently by the shoulders and the two leaned in for a kiss...only for Rini to step in between the two of them, saying, "Do excuse me." much to Serena's annoyance, as Rini pulled Darien into the new dance floor, happily dancing, as Pinocchio did with Fiona, so Serena and Shrek were left out again, not to mention jealous and annoyed.

But their moods changed as they spotted Lusie playing with Ash's Pikachu, Piplup, Farkle, Fergus, Felica and a couple of Donkey's children under the table. Serena and Shrek walked over and crouched down to meet with the younger children and the two Pokemon, greeting them happily.

"Hey, sweeties." Serena said warmly to her nephews and niece and future granddaughter, "Would like your daddy finish the christmas story?"

Felica squealed happily, somehow understanding, and Shrek, taking this as a yes, and with Lusie's eyes twinkling happily, while Pikachu and Piplup glanced at each other, deciding that a good story would make their christmas day. " _The children were all snugged in their beds,_ " Shrek began again, gently tickling his baby daughter on the tummy, making her laugh like always, " _With world visions of sugerplums-_ "

"Oh! Are you telling them "The Night Before Christmas"?" Donkey interrupts as he pokes his head under the table, "That's the best christmas story ever! And I'm the best telling it!" and to Shrek's and Serena's further annoyance, Donkey called over the children and Pokemon over to Shrek's armchair where Donkey quickly sat to begin telling his own version of the story.

"Hey!" Serena called out, as she and Shrek came out of the table as well, "Don't cut off other people telling the christmas story!" but she was ignored, and everyone gathered around for the story, mainly for the children, including Rini and Max. May, Dawn, and Casey joined in as well.

" _T'was the night before Christmas, and I've spend all the days, finishing up on my christmas'in this place!_ " Donkey began.

* * *

(Inside Donkey's story)

"Now missing all this would be nothing but tragic." Donkey said, as he glanced around the room(which resembled to Shrek's house), before breaking the fourth wall, saying, "So just follow me, and I'll show you the magic.

 _Now all the all, all is flatter, in a christmas kedas, that would make your heart flutter. With 20-foot cheese balls, and a big eggnog fountain, littles a male, on a jello mountain. Stages acrobats jumped in a prance, and honor the day, for a muturable dance!_

Donkey meets up with Dragon and gives her a kiss, as the two witness a parade coming down the street with so many floats and dancers(these dancers are the Sailor Team, including a dancing Santa Moon who is magically waving around her Cresent Moon Candy wand, giving out magical sparkly dust).

 _But just when you think the place is complete, the Christmas Parade comes right down the street. Holiday floats all circus blue, with Sugerplum faries, and a reindeer too. Tiny twirling snow men were all happy and perky, magical peacocks, and a dancing roast turkey._

 _"A dancing roast turkey?" Raye asked incrediously, only to be shushed._

~Everybody dance now~ The Turkey jumped up and danced to the song, enjoying itself.

 _But just when you think that you've just seen it all, there's a HUGE Waffle Santa that's 50 feet tall!_

"Ho, ho, ho!" The waffle santa echoed, waving, and Donkey's eyes twinkled, before he jumped onto the float, unable to resist his love for the waffles-especially a waffle santa.

 _Certain by the sound of amazes, and persons in a choir, all singing the phrase._

The choir on the float all began to sing, "~ _Ah, Santa, Ah, Santa, oh santa, oh santa~_ "

Donkey listened to the beautiful song, before he quickly went to lick the waffle, only to have Santa talk to him, saying his name...

* * *

Back in reality...

"Donkey!" Ash cried out, in irritation, glaring down at Donkey, somehow having transported his mind into his story, accidently grabbed hold of Ash's leg and was licking it.

Donkey, brought back to reality, realised this, and drew back apologetically, while everyone else sighed in embarrassment at the sight, and Donkey's story was cut short, and, really, a Waffle Santa? Yeah right!

"Very inappropreate, amigo." Puss muttered, "Please, allow me." taking Donkey's place on the chair, and brought out a small guiter(or whatever) and began to play it as part of his version of the christmas story, much to Serena's and Shrek's annoyance.

"Oh come on, Puss. Not you too." Serena groaned.

But the cat ignored her, and began to tell the story to the children, " _In my homeland, we tell a very different tale of the Santa Nicolas. He's not made of waffles. This Santa was suave. He was nothing like that. The Santa I know. Was a hot Latin cat!_ "

* * *

(Puss's Story world)

 _He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his paws, and he stood there heroic. A real Santa... Claws._

Santa Claws, leaping from place to place, appeared inside the house, extracting his claws and made the marking of an "S" on the wood to indicate his name.

 _Red are his boots!_ Santa Claws danced, withdrawing his red cape, to show to the world. _And so was his cape!_

"O-ley!" Two latin young men(Ash and Brock) and a latin flying little being(Kero) proclaimed in style.

 _His sword is a cane, that tastes like crabcake._ Santa Claws withdrew his sword...and licking it, shrugging. Well, the sword is delicious as well.

 _He wears a fine belt, and a leather cravat, and there's a cute, fuzzy thing, which hangs down from his... hat._ Going all hypnotized like, Santa Claws, as any cat would, began to play with the little bell on his hat...

* * *

Back in reality...

Purring, Puss was playing with one of the decorations that was a bell, until he looked to his left, and, coming to, quickly stopped the jingling, as everyone, even the babies, just stared at him questionly and some skeptically. He must've seen the thing and dropped out and got distracted. Whoops.

Embarrassed, Puss stood up, muttering, "I have shamed myself." and jumped off the chair, ending his story.

"Alright, everybody." Shrek called up, "If you leave now, you can meet the holiday traffic." but unfortunately, he was ignored.

"Oh, phooey will all the subtitles and lollypops!" Gingy said, groaning, "Where I come from, Christmas is a nightmare!" while Shrek and Serena sighed.

Gingy stood in the chair, clearing his throat, as he recalled a trumatic experince from before he ever came to Duloc. " _T'was a night before christmas, at the prettiest sights, with my sweetheart beside me, in the bright christmas light._ "

* * *

(In Gingy's past)

It was in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve, late a night in fact. Gingy, and his girlfriend in the ginger-bread car, and Gingy was telling his girlfriend a ghost story, and it was freaking her out, as she was getting more and more scared of the story itself.

"...Until they got home, when they looked for for the car door handle, and they found...A HOOK!" Gingy exclaimed, holding out a candy cane to act like a hook. His girlfriend screamed in fright, until he laughed at her reaction.

Annoyed, Attina(the girlfriend's name) shoved him and told him off, "Gingy! Cut it out! You're really giving me the creeps!"

"Oh come on, I was only teasin'." Gingy stated, "C'mere, you." gesturing her closer romantically.

Seeing this, Attina giggled, and snuggled against him, saying, "Oh, Gingy. I couldn't stay mad at you." as the two of them stared out at the starry sky beyond the window on the table they were on for their outing.

Suddenly, Gingy heard a noise, and, looking around, he couldn't see anything, and became nervous, before asking, "What was that?"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not falling for that again." Attina said, thinking of this as another joke, unaware of a giant shadow suddenly blocking their view, which even she saw was unusual.

"No, I'm really seriously not kidding." Gingy replied, flipping the head-lights on. When he did, standing and looming over them, was a man in a red Christmas suit. It was Santa Claus. When Gingy and Attina saw this, both screamed out in horror, as this human would no doubt eat them!

Santa, not seeing the gingerbread people alive, and only found them delicious, reached out and grabbed the helpless Attina, while Gingy cried out for her, helpless and unable to save her. He could only watch in horror, as Attina screamed while she was drawn closer and closer to Santa's wide-opened mouth until...

Chomp! Crunch! Munch! Chew! GULP!

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Gingy screamed in dismay, loss and agony.

* * *

Back in reality...

"Get real! That's the most ridiculous I've ever heard!" Casey interruped in sheer annoyance, her hands on her hips at Gingy's so called "Christmas Story" of nightmare.

"That sounds more like a horror movie." Sakura agreed.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Gingy pointed out, almost screaming in despair.

"Excuse me?" Serena was finally able to get everyone's attention as they turned to face her and Shrek, while she continued, "If you don't mind me saying, but I was really hoping to have a nice quiet christmas with our family." pointing at herself and Shrek.

Donkey grinned and said, "And that's exactly why we're all here! Now c'mon, lets finish telling my story." jumping back onto the chair and pushing Gingy off. Serena sighed and slumped in defeat.

But Shrek was stubborn. "Oh no, Donkey. That's not what she meant, and get out of my chair." he said, but as he moved to move Donkey, the book accidently slipped out of his pockets and to his and Serena's horror, onto the chair for everyone else to see. Donkey questioned about it, but Shrek tried to take it back, and then both of them had a little game of tug-of-war, before the book then flew out of their grip and hit things.

One of the decoration balloons uninflated and flew all over the place, while the eyeball landed one of the pig's mouths and was choking him. His brothers tried to help him, while the decoration hit Serena in the face, blinding her. Trying to get it off, she accidently stepped into a small boy wagon, and slipped and screamed, before she crashed into Raye and Amy and the three of them crashed into the table where it flipped onto the side.

While spitting the eyeball out of the pig's throat, the eyeball then hits Pinocchio's eye which hurt and Puss cringed in sythmapy, while it continued to bounce all over the place, knocking the three blind mice, and Gingy who was thrown and he crashed into a spoon full of cranberries which some spilled onto Shrek's face. He accidently then knocked the Christmas tree the Sailor Team brought over, which fell and the top landed into the fire, which burned instantly, trailing up to Shrek's...butt!

"AAAHH!" Shrek screamed as his butt was on fire, and everyone gasped, while the babies, not understanding the crisis, laughed and clapped, while he tried to put it out, and everyone tried to help him.

"Somebody get him water, quick!" Rini cried out.

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" Dawn quickly told her Pokemon, then told Shrek, "Don't worry, Shrek! Things are under control!" as Piplup used his Hydro Pump attack and while he did put out the fire...he also accidently soaked Shrek and even Serena with water.

Everyone else paused and froze in horror, realising what they have done. "Uh oh." Ash muttered, scaredly.

"Oh boy." Wolfy muttered, sober as usual.

"Oops." Dawn squeaked nervously.

"Pip...lup?" Piplup cringed at his mistake, bracing himself for Shrek's roar.

Serena was in a boiling point on the other hand like a tea kettle...

"Oh, the tea is ready!" One of the pigs said as the tea was being made.

That did it.

"OUT!" Serena exploded, causing all of her friends, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, May, Max, Misty, Brock, Sakura, Madision, Kero, Puss, and the Fairytale gang to race out of the house while Serena continued to scream out, "I WANT EVERYONE OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Finally, Donkey was thrown out as he screamed and he landed face first in the snow. When he recovered, he glanced back at Serena who stood in the doorway. "Yeah? Well, that's a real nice way to treat your guests on Christmas." Donkey said sarcastically and clearly upset, standing up, continuing, "And if you think I am going to give you a present now, you are sadly mistaken!"

"If want to give Shrek a present, then PLEASE go away!" Serena shouted back, "I was just trying to help him!"

"Fine! I'm going!" Donkey shouted back.

"Great! NOW go!"

"You go, and have yourself, a Merry Christmas!" Donkey concluded, turning around and walked away, but came back just to add, "Ebeneezer Shrek and Meat-ball head!" before leaving again to rejoin the rest of the group.

Serena hissed, before shouting, "AND A BAH-HUMBUG TO YOU TOO!" invisible tears starting to show, before she slammed the door behind her as she walked back in, while her friends stared on, before they all walked away in a mixture of sadness and anger.

"What's her problem?" Ash asked, clearly annoyed.

"Good grief. Talk about a nasty Christmas attitude." May agreed, sharing Ash's annoyance.

"Why would Serena act this way?" Sakura wondered, worriedly. Unlike the others, she saw tale signs of tears in Serena's eyes, which meant that something was up.

"Forget it." Raye waved it off. "I'm outta here."

"I have a feeling that Serena knows something about Shrek we don't know about." Amy thought.

"If that's the case, why didn't she even tell us?" Misty thought, angrily.

* * *

Trying not to cry, Serena took a deep breath which was slightly shaking, but she did place a hand over her face. The twinge of guilt rising in her chest. What on Earth was she thinking, throwing her friends out like that? All she wanted was a single christmas that nothing went wrong, and now she herself blew it.

"Thanks, Serena." Shrek sighed, smiling. "Now, maybe we can..." he turned, only for him and Serena to notice that Fiona, Darien, Rini and Lusie had put on their winter gear, and put on the winter gear on the three babies as well, ready to head out. "Guys? Where're you going?" he asked, confused and frowned.

Serena knew where they were going, but she remained silent. She just kicked everyone out on Christmas, and that was not supposed to happen. She didn't mean to be so mean and grumpy. Rather her clumsiness that her into trouble, now her unusual temper and desire to help her family got her into such a huge mess with her friends and teammates.

"Shrek, Serena just kicked everyone out on Christmas." Fiona said.

"Well that wasn't Christmas, that was Chaos!" Shrek pointed out.

' _Please don't even mention that._ ' Serena begged in her mind, as even that word brought up memories of her and Kaylie's battle against Chaos possessing Galaxia months back.

"Hey, so things didn't turn out like you and Serena wanted." Darien began.

"What I wanted was a perfect Christmas with me and my family, and Serena helped me with it." Shrek said, trying not to argue.

Rini and Lusie remained silent, as Fiona, who was carrying the babies, pushed the door open, as she pointed out, "That was our family." with Darien following, not even gazing at Serena, which made her guilt a lot worse. She knew he was angry with her, and she deserved such anger towards her. While Shrek followed the others outside, arguing, Serena slumped to the floor, brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them, and then buried her face in her arms, and began to sobbing.

At this point, after Fiona told Shrek that Christmas wasn't just about them, or Darien, or Rini, or Lusie, or Serena, or even the babies, and that he didn't get it, she and the others left to apologuise to their friends, leaving Shrek behind. Guilt was starting to rise in his chest as well, and he sighed. Fiona was right. Worse, it was his fault that Serena worked so hard to make his christmas a perfect one. He should've told everyone the truth.

* * *

Both left alone in the house, neither Serena or Shrek said anything. Both thought about the things that happened, and the guilt inside their chests continued. Fiona was right. Friends were also part of their family, a dysfunfictional family, but a family none the less. Shrek gazed at the book, while Serena gazed at the Christmas card Donkey gave them.

None of them actually meant to hurt their friends' feelings. Serena gazed at the single candle, which the small fire flickered out in the small wind. She knew that she had to apologuise. And Shrek knew, he had to tell everyone the truth.

"Hey," Shrek spoke up, causing Serena to gaze up at him, "Let's go and apologuise to them."

Seeing that he was serious, she nodded, and replied, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"I still don't get why Serena had to be so mean and cranky." Donkey told Fiona after she, Darien, Rini, Lusie and the babies caught up with him and the rest of the group, and they all walked together, talking about Serena and Shrek. "You know, I was just doing you what wanted us to do."

"What are you talking about?" Lusie asked.

"What Princess Fiona said this morning, Lusie." Donkey replied, "You know, she and Shrek wanted to have a big old noisy family christmas."

"No, I said this was our first christmas together a family." Fiona corrected.

"A family, right." Donkey agreed, "That's me and everybody else, and then Serena had to go and lose her temper like that."

Rini, feeling that something was amiss, and was actually feeling guilty, pointed out, "You know, Donkey, none of us really asked Serena or Uncle Shrek what they wanted."

"Well, I must agree with young Small Lady," Puss agreed, before accusingly pointing at Donkey in sheer annoyance, "And _you_ especially, were no Christmas Angel."

"You know, I don't remember asking _you_ anything!" Donkey argued, glaring daggers at Puss who was close in withdrawing his steel.

"Donkey...!" Rini scolded and warned.

Sighing in defeat and apologetically, Donkey muttered, "I'm sorry, Rini. You're right." drawing himself away from Puss who puts his weapon away, before Donkey continued, "Even still, Serena didn't have to be so-"

"What?"

Looking up, Donkey screamed and Puss cat-shrieked, both of them jumping back in fright as Serena who spoke, and Shrek suddenly stood in front of them and everyone else, causing them to stop. "Meat-Ball headed? Stubborn, Clumsy, Whining and a whimp?" Serena continued, before sighing, "Okay, I am all those things, but I can't help it, alright?"

"That's the biggest understatement of the Legendary Long Year." Ash muttered sarcastically, only to have May smack him on the back of his head.

"Ash!" She hissed.

"Ow!" Ash grumbled, rubbing his sore head.

Serena then sighed, and continued, "I probably acted worse than Ogres, even though I'm only human. So, I'm sorry about kicking you guys out." shrugging helplessly. She was only met with skeptical and disbelieved looks. Sweatdropping, she tried again, "Okay, I'm trying to say is, I know that you guys were only trying to help and kinda over did things..."

"Gimme a break." Kero sighed, annoyed.

"But that's just it, everyone can't help themselves in different ways."

"Serena!" Amy grunted in a whisper.

Serena sighed, "Look...I shouldn't have lost my temper back there."

"Thanks for the apology, Meatball head." Raye said sarcastically, "Let's go, guys." turning to leave, only to stop at Lita's voice.

"Hey, whoa! Hold on a second." Lita spoke up, "There's more to this than that. Come on, Serena, tell us what's going on."

Sighing again, Serena explained, "Look, I was just trying to help Shrek to make christmas perfect. But I suck at teaching, okay?"

"Guys, ya can't blame Serena for what happened. It's my fault I got her into this mess." Shrek explained, "I don't even know what Christmas means." sighing and told everyone the truth. "The thing is, this is my first christmas too, and Serena somehow knew it."

There was a moment of pause, until everyone realised what Shrek said, and were quite shocked and surprised, even Serena was, as she said, "Say what? I thought it was because you never celebrated Christmas before with a family. I didn't think it was because never even celebrated Christmas at all."

"Wait a minute, you mean you didn't even have...?" Ash trailled off.

"No." Shrek answered.

"Not even one?" Max asked.

"No."

"You mean no chestnuts, no Santa, no presents, no stockings-*gasps* No nutcakes!?" Donkey asked, shocked.

"Donkey!" Shrek sighed, before sitting on a log, answering, "No, none of that. Ogres don't celebrate Christmas." before admitting for as long as he could remember, "Ogres don't celebrate anything." not even the day he was born. For as long as he could remember, Ogres only worked on survival and living, because of who they were to humans.

Now it made perfect sense to everyone, even more to Serena, as she sat next to him, and she sighed, "I'm so sorry, Shrek. If only I knew..."

"Wow...no wonder it was tough on you." Ash thought, now feeling guilty for being so angry at two of his friends. To think, not celebrating anything up until now. No wonder Serena and Shrek had it rough tonight. Everyone else all silently agreed.

Donkey, feeling more guilty for the way he acted to Serena and Shrek, even for the past months, teared up and on a verge of crying. "Oh, man I'm all emotional! C'mere, guys, give me a hug!" walking over to the two of him.

"Uh, whoa! That's close enough." Serena held her hands up in defense.

"Okay, all right." Donkey sniffled, before admitting, "I guess I get a little excited about Christmas, and all the presents, misletoe, and *sniffs twice* everything...I forget that's...that's about all of us being together...I'm-I'm sorry, Serena."

Serena smiled, patting her friend on the friend, "I know, Donkey. I'm sorry it ended in a great big arguement."

"Oh Christmas is all about arguements." Donkey perked up, "My Mama used to always say, "Christmas ain't Christmas 'till somebody cries!"," admitting and sniffling again, "That someone is usually me."

"Guys," Sakura said to Serena and Shrek, "There's no such thing as doing Christmas the right way. You just do it how you want it." shrugging as she smiled.

"Yeah, like hanging with your friends." Ash perked up.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Having fun." Madision added.

"And Christmas Decorating." Misty added.

"And family." Fiona added with a smile.

Serena nodded, while Shrek said in agreement, "Yeah, and family."

Agreeing, Serena and Shrek stood up, and the former said, "So, despite that some of you drive Shrek and me crazy-Yes Donkey, we're looking at you-It would a lot to the both of us, if you all came back and join us." with a smile.

Donkey, a bit annoyed at Serena's comment at him, threw a snowball at her face. "Okay, I deserved that one." she said. But then Donkey threw more, this time multiple at Shrek.

"All right, don't push your luck." Shrek said.

Laughing, Donkey cheered at having fun, "I got you good, Shrek-" only to have a large pile of snow drop and bury on top of him. Poking his head out, he exclaimed in annoyance, "Hey! That wasn't even funny, who did that?"

Little did he know, it was Dragon who stood there, leaning against a tree, as she whistled innocently and examinining her nails, which everyone else saw and decided not to say anything.

* * *

Back at the Swamp, everyone decided it was time for bed. Luckly, the Sailor Team had their own sleeping bags, while Shrek and Fiona offered spare blankets and pillows for the fairy-tale gang. Dragon returned home as she was too big, so Donkey took on the duties to watch over their children who were sleeping next to him. Pinocchio made noises on where he was lying being his spot at Wolfy who responded in moving him over and took the spot, causing the puppet to find another spot.

It was a long day and everyone was settled. Despite the arguments and problems, this wasn't such a bad Christmas after all. Serena was glad to have made up for her mistakes today. As she layed there on the floor in her sleeping back, her arms behind her head, she couldn't help but think about friends whom she wished she would celebrate Christmas with as well.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Cloud, Kaylie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Genie, Carpet, the Sultan, Simon, Jake, and Savanna.

' _Wonder if Sora, Donald and Goofy found Riku yet and reuighted with King Mickey? I certainly hope so. Kairi's been waiting for pretty much most of the year._ ' She thought to herself, still unaware that Ash, Misty and Brock knew about Sora and his group's current state, and that Sakura, Madision and Kero knew about Riku's condition and Mickey's current quest.

"Good night, everyone." Shrek spoke, driving Serena back to reality. "It's time for Lights out."

"Lights out? We can't go to sleep yet, we haven't heard a bedtime story!" Donkey pointed out, asking the rest of the group, "Isn't that right, everybody?"

The rest of the group in the room all ackknowlaged their agreement and pleaded with Shrek to tell them a story before they go to sleep. Shrek replied, "Alright, alright." about to read from the book, but then changed his mind, and threw it away, holding two of his children, while Fiona held the third.

He then began his story, " _T'was the Night before Christmas...Not a swamp Rat did creep_..."

* * *

(Inside Shrek's story)

 _...As mom and the babies played kazoo in their sleep._

At the swamp, Fiona and the three babies were fast asleep, with covers that would normally fit for humans more than Ogres, while farting each time which made almost a kazoo sound in their sleep.

The rest of the house was rather too much for Ogres, decorations definately fit for humans. It was rather nice to the human eye, but it would definately make an Ogre cry.

 _Now the sight of the house would make any Ogre droop, for it was sickeningly sweet as unicorn poop. Yet, who was to arrive to help this lost cause?_

A slege landed on top of the house, and from the chimminy and putting out the fire...

 _The vile, the foul... and handsome Ogre Claus!_

Ogre Claus(Shrek) came down and walked out, breaking the fourth wall and greeted, "Hey, how's it going?"

 _He looked all around and scratched at his beard and said..._ Ogre Claus, who was scratching his beard, was also eating flies that crawled from his beard and into his mouth, not saying anything at first.

 _And said...!_

Ogre Claus held up a hand to tell Shrek to wait, before saying, "This is worse than I thought..." quickly correcting himself, "Uh, feared!"

 _So he grabbed up his belly and screwed up his face, and let loose a..._

 _ **BUURRRRRRRPPPPP!**_

Green smoke exploded through the house and some of it came out, and the entire place transformed into more of a Ogre version of Decorations. Ogre Claus nodded to himself, proud of his accomplishment.

 _That transformed the place. With a gleam in his eye, his work here was done, and then to the babies he gave one by one, a festering bottle of stinky swamp juice. And for mommy a kiss and a good Christmas goose._

Ogre Claus was about to goose Fiona, but then changed his mind and pulled out a featherless dead goose for Christmas dinner, which Fiona noticed though she smiled, while he said, "325 degrees, 20 minutes per pound." causing her to giggle.

 _Then digging a finger inside of his nose, and giving a nod up the chimney he rose..._

* * *

Back in reality...

"... _And I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,_ " Shrek continued and finished the story with, " _"Smelly Christmas to all, and to all a gross night!"_ " and everyone smiled at such a silly but rather a good story.

Everyone then heard a jingle, with Rini asking, excitedly, "Is that what I think it is?"

Wanting to find out, everyone came out of the house and looked up, all smiling in amazement and happiness, for a familiar magical man was laughing his tradintional laugh, waving at the Sailor Team who were all on his Nice List to actually see him, flying in his sleige and reindeers carrying it and him.

"Santa Claus!" Lusie, Rini and Max all exclaimed happily.

"SANTA!?" Gingy exclaimed in horror, before he screamed and raced back inside, slamming the door shut to save himself.

"Way cool." Serena thought, while she snuggled in Darien's arms, smiling at the sight. Shrek placed an arm around Fiona who now held two of their babies, while he held the third, as everyone smiled.

This was such a great Christmas after all.

* * *

Well...for almost everyone...

After having way too much food and desserts, Team Rocket all moaned in pain as their stomachs grumbled in agony. Their Pokemon were groaning as well.

"So much for a good Christmas...my tummy's aching." Meowth whined.

"Well, at least we didn't mess up or did anything wrong..." Jessie pointed out, before groaning and holding her stomach in agony.

"Let's just say that the food over ruled us." James sighed, frowning.

"Looks like Team Rocket's stomach aching again..." The trio all said in unison.

So they and the rest of their group went to bed with stomach aches...and were so sore that they could only open up their presents a week later.

While the Sailor Team had another happy ending, Team Rocket had an ending in bed for an entire week!

 _ **THE END.  
Yet the story continues in "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure".**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the two-shot story. Please review to and tell me what you think, fellow readers.**


End file.
